Akatsuki in my Kitchen
by yuyu4848
Summary: Random. Funny. Akatsuki appear in my kitchen. Cussing, glomping, anime tears. Lee and Gai obsess over kittens, my horse takes a bite outta Naruto. Giant snake, pedophile, and candy mountain! GUESS WHAT! ITS COMPLETE! BE on the lookout for...
1. Chapter 1

_Ok, so I was bored. And I was like, OMG! I'm going to write a totally random fic that includes kissing Itachi and random cussing with the Akatsuki! AND SO I DID! lol _

_Review please? Much appreciation. ^.^_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, cause if I did then Ino would probably be slutty and Sakura would smack her down. Sakura would also be in love with Kakashi or Itachi, who wouldn't kill his family. ^.^**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sat in stunned silence, staring at the group that had suddenly appeared in my kitchen. They stood there staring back, somehow looking dangerous and large. An impressive feat considering the size of my kitchen.

I was suddenly reminded of one of the songs we sang at girl scout camp.

_I looked at him, he looked at meeeee, I sized up him he sized up meeeeee. (He sized up me)_

Or something like that.

"Who the fuck are you?" asked Hidan. Kisame hit him in the back of the head.

"Watch your language around the ladies," he snapped. I snorted.

"I am NOT a lady, thank you very much." Kisame looked a little deflated. I laughed.

"Whas wong, did I hurt the poor wittle fishys feewings?" He glared at me, then muttered something about ungrateful women. Konan laughed.

"I like you. Whats your name?"

"You can call me Kiko," I replied. She nodded.

"I'm Konan, and this is my group of complete fucking morons." I laughed and nodded to them.

"I'm Tobi!" Shouted Tobi, running up and giving me a bear hug. Aw, I just loved idiots.

"Hi Tobi!" I shouted, hugging him back with just as much enthusiasm.

The akatsuki sweatdropped. I smiled charmingly at them.

Itachi frowned and muttered.

"Oooohhh!" I squealed, jumping on him and rubbing my face on his cheek.

"You're soo freakin hot!" I got a whiff of something that smelled like...mint.

"And you smell delicious!" I said, sticking my nose in his hair.

"I'll give you five seconds to release me before I use my sharingan on you," he said in monotone. I just giggled.

"Aw, you're even cuter when you're angry." Hidan and Kakuzu burst out laughing. Pein sighed.

"Don't we have enough morons in our group?" he muttered. Anime tears rolled down his face. I sighed.

"Pein," I said sweetly. He looked at me.

"Shut the hell up." This caused Hidan and Kakuzu to snicker some more.

"Thats it, I'm outta here," said Pein, making hand signs then disappearing. Kisame quickly followed. Sasori just smirked at me, still clinging to Itachi, and disappeared also, followed quickly by Deidara.

Konan rolled her eyes.

"I have to follow them, lest they do something stupid." I nodded and she left.

Hidan and Kakuzu stood staring at me.

"And just what, pray tell, are you staring at?" I asked regally. Hidan snorted. Kakuzu rolled his eyes and disappeared.

"Woman, release me immediately." growled Itachi. I looked up at him. I smiled. Then I did the bravest, or stupidest, thing ever. I kissed him.

Hidan shouted, "What the fuck?! Why does Uchiha get all of the chicks?!" I laughed at the look on Itachi's face. He was surprised.

"HAHAHA! I made you show emotion!" I yelled, doing a happy dance. Having released Itachi, he quickly disappeared in a swirl of ash.

I stopped and stared at the place where he just was. Tears rolled down my face.

Sinking to my knees, I cried, "Why must thou taketh away my love...er...eth!" Hidan sweatdropped.

"On second thought, you can just keep stalking Uchiha." With that, he too disappeared.

"Um...excuse me?" asked a girl with pink hair. I blinked at her. Looked at the multi-colored group behind her. Took note of the silver and blonde heads. Grinned.

More people to antagonize.

----------------------------------------------------

Reviews? Favorites? PLEASE?!


	2. Chapter 2

Wii with the Naruto Gang

"Oww! What the hell? Can you watch where your swinging that thing?!" yelled Ino, once again being hit with the wiimote by me.

I grinned.

"Oh, I'm sorry Ino! I just get so into the tennis, ya know?" She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." she grumbled.

Naruto burst into the room, screaming.

"Kiko! The freakin horse just ate my jacket!" He screamed, pointing to a hole in his sleeve.

"Thats Sampson for ya. He eats everything."

"MY YOUTHFUL FRIEND KIKO! I HAVE JUST DISCOVERED ANOTHER KITTEN!" Lee shouted, rushing in the house with my calico Snickers in his arms. Snickers mewed in protest to the jarring.

"Lee, I know I told you about five times I have at least four cats outside."

"RUFF!" barked Akamaru, running through the house with my black cat Duchess chasing him.

Duchess hates everybody except me. ^.^

Sakura sat on the couch, eyebrow twitching as Gai and Lee fussed over the many kittens they had found.

Kakashi sat reading his book.

Sasuke stared at this all impassively.

A crash sounded throughout the house as Choji yelled,

"Jackpot!"

"Choji!" I growled.

"Get your ass out of my goody drawer!" Anime tears rolled down his face as I took the doughnuts from him and smacked him.

"But I'm hungry."

"Hn." Sasuke smirked.

Then, a car could be heard pulling into the drive.

Everyone froze. Uh-oh. At this time, it could only be-

"Nanna?" called my brother Matt. "What the hell happened to the kitchen?" I ran into said room before gracefully tripping over a box of crackers, landing on my face.

Matt cracked up.

"Shut up!" I pouted.

Unfortunately, this brought the Naruto gang into my kitchen.

Instantly Matt tensed, noting how many guys were in our home.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked, eyeing the closest guy. Poor Naruto.

Even the hokage-to-be couldn't stand up to the intense glare of my brother. Naruto stammered,

"W-well, we just kinda, a-appeared here. Kill the Uchiha, not me!" he finished, pushing Sasuke in front of him. Matt glared at Sasuke, as Sasuke stood staring back.

Cracking his knuckles, Matt stepped forward.

"Why the hell are you in-"

"Dammit!" screamed Ino in frustration. She was the only one who didn't come running, seeing as how she was absorbed into the game.

Matt perked up at hearing a females voice.

A path instantly cleared as he walked into the living room. Ino glanced at him, then looked away, before whipping her head around to stare at Matt.

"Why, hello there big guy." said Ino, stepping close to Matt and batting her eyelashes.

I grabbed a wiimote and smacked her across the arm, in the same spot I had earlier.

"OW!" she choked out, tears filling her eyes.

"Oh, so sorry Ino! I just get SO into the game." I said sarcastically.

"You liar! The games not even on." said Kiba, obviously believing he was smart.

"Thank you captain obvious," snorted Matt.

Kakashi sighed.

"Well, I've had my fill of idiots for the day." He promptly disappeared, Gai following while shouting something about youthful rivalry. One by one, the Naruto people disappeared.

Ino pecked Matt on the cheek and quickly left, my fist inches from her face.

Soon, Matt and I were the only ones standing in the living room.

"...........You're cleaning the kitchen up." Matt said, dodging my fist and laughing tauntingly as he ran away.

".........................Damn."


	3. Chapter 3

_Another unplanned random chapter of crack! Sorry if it offends anyone. ^.^ Warning: Contains Orochimaru bashing. And weird relationship fluff. ONWARD TO CAMELOT! _

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the candy mountain song, or Naruto. I do however, own Sampson, my horse. P**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**_

I was having a particularly emo day.

Tears of frustration filled my eyes, and I shouted,

"ANGST! POOR ME ANGST!" before laughing manically and banging my head on my headboard.

Ok, not so much emo as bipolar.

Makes sense.

A loud BOOM! Forced me out of my mood swings, and I shut my laptop before skipping to the back door, and flinging it open with a

"Hellooo?!"

I stared at Itachi, who stared back, before deflecting a kunai that was meant for me.

"Aw, you do care!" I shouted gleefully, glomping him.

"Woman, release me so I may protect both of us," he said, giving me an intense look.

Hmmm.... which reminded me..

"PURPLE SPARKLE-FARTING UNICORN!" I randomly shouted. Itachi turned to look at me, sweatdrop gracing his head.

"Sssssoooo, what do we have heere.." hissed Orochimaru.

Blinking, it took me a moment to register the giant snake in my back yard.

It was then that I realized two things.

1: I had a pedophile in my backyard.

2: I was absolutely and hysterically _terrified_ of snakes.

"AHHHHHH!!" I screamed, hiding behind Itachi. Tears rolled down my face and I hung on to his back.

"S-s-nake. M-ma-ke it g-go away," my muttering was muffled by the back of Itachi's Akatsuki cloak.

Orochimaru hissed/laughed.

"Ssso your ssssscared of ssssnakkessss." Pathetically, I pushed my face further into Itachi's cloak.

Itachi growled quietly, I wouldn't even have noticed except for the fact my head was buried in his back.

"Its too dangerous to fight him here. How do I get him away?" he murmured.

A light bulb could be seen blinking rapidly above my head.

"OHHH I've got it!!!!" I shouted, jumping out from behind Itachi.

I stood in front of the snake, staring determinedly at Orochimaru before opening my mouth and singing,

"OH when your down and looking for some cheering up, then just step right on up to the candy mountain cave. Inside you'll find yourself a cheery land, such a happy and joyful and perky merry land. They've got lollipops and gummy drops and candy things, oh so many things that will brighten up your day. Its impossible to wear a frown in candy town! Its the mecca of lovely candy cave!"

I was about to sing the next verse when Orochimaru began.

"They've got jellybeansssss and coconut with little hatssss Candy ratssss, chocolate batsssss, it's a wonderland of sssssweetssss-"

"AH!" I screamed, covering my ears. My plan had failed.

Plan B.

"OROCHIMARU!" He stopped singing and looked at me.

"I am completely in love with you!" I didn't even try to make it convincing.

Everyone stopped. I saw Itachi tense.

Orochimaru began stuttering,

"O-oh well, y-you sssee, my door doesssn't ssswing your way. I go for the Uchiha'sss." He glanced behind me at Itachi appreciatively.

My mouth dropped open.

"OH MY GNOME! DID YOU JUST OGLE ITACHI?!"

I then proceeded to beat the living crap out of Orochimaru for even thinking about touching MY Itachi.

After a particularly rough hair pull, he disappeared, yelling something about finding Sasuke.

I wiped my hands on my pants and turned to find Itachi staring at me.

"What?" I asked, smiling sweetly.

Smirking, he walked up to me and kissed me roughly before disappearing.

".............WTF?!"


	4. AUTHOR NOTE

HEY! I am kinda out of ideas, so if you have any and want more crack stuff, leave me a review or PM me with your ideas! I'll keep this going as long as I have stuff to write about. This could turn into one long random crack thing.

Thanks for reading guys!

yuyu~


	5. Chapter 5

_This one isn't as funny as the other ones, but I wasn't very uppity. Not enough sugar or sleep. :( Sorry guys. But its opens the gate to another chapter that will definitely be way more random and hilarious with the sand siblings. Enjoy!!_

_**Disclaimer: I would lie and say I own Naruto, just so I could proudly say I owned Itachi, but I would probably get sued. **_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Our heroin (me, Kiko) sits banging her head repeatedly against her desk.

"Sh!" says the teacher.

Sighing, I lay my head on top of my Geometry test and cry silently. Who cares about secants and tangents of circles?

A poof is heard before I sit up and stare at the three people in front of my class, grinning.

Gaara glares at everyone before finally looking at me.

Probably because I'm grinning like a lunatic.

"Where are we?" he asks me.

In a rare moment of calmness and politeness, I stand up and bow, replying, "America, Lord Kazekage."

Kankuro blinks.

Suspiciously Temari stares at me.

"How do you know who he is?"

I roll my eyes.

"Duh, cause he's wearing the robes."

My best friends smile brightly. The one with short bright hair is Ema, and the one with short blondish hair is Yenaa.

"Aw, Gaara's even cuter in real life!" gushes Ema.

Kankuro rolls his eyes, snorting.

"Gaara? Cute?"

Gaara turns and glares at Kankuro.

Before anyone can kill anyone else, I shout,

"Hey! Guess what? I just saved a ton of money on car insurance by switching to Geico!"

Ema and Yenaa laugh, while the rest of my class sweatdrops.

Then, the bell rings.

"Ohh, you can come to class with us!" Yenaa shouts, punching the air.

**(In English)**

Students are whispering about the three siblings beside me. They sat in the back with me because there was no room for them in the front.

I sigh dramatically, fantasizing about Itachi. I haven't seen the jerk since he kissed me. That was nice.

"Heather?!" yells Mrs. Vader. (Thats not really her name, but everyone calls her darth vader because of her hair. Behind her back, of course.)

"Ah!" I scream, jumping up and tripping gracefully over my backpack. I land on top Gaara.

Uh-oh.

"OH MY FREAKIN GOSH I AM SOO SORRY!" I gush, blushing and pushing myself off of him. He stands up, and I swear I see a hint of red on his cheeks.

The idiot boys in my class start laughing. I roll my eyes and yell,

"Woofen-sniffer-barker-farter!" Everyone stops and looks at me weirdly. Well, except for Ema and Yenaa. They know me too well.

After a semi-awkward silence, Mrs. Vader says, "Well, I was just going to ask you who these people were, but you were off in lala land. So, who are you?" She looks at Temari, obviously thinking her the smartest because she is a girl. She's sexist that way.

"I'm Temari, and these are my younger brothers Kankuro and Gaara."

"What kind of names are those?" laughs Caleb. Girls giggle and my somewhat friend Amber says,

"Dude! Shut up, you are so obnoxious!" I laugh.

"Thanks Amber." She gives me a look that clearly says, Why the hell are we stuck with idiots? I grin and shrug.

"Well, why are they here? I wasn't informed that we were expecting guests. Or new students."

"Oh, they are just visiting for awhile. They won't be here tomorrow." Kankuro snorts.

"Gee thanks. You make us sound like a burden." I smiled sweetly.

"Oh, but you are a burden. I have a thing with one of your enemies."

Ok, so maybe I shouldn't have said that. The three ninja stiffen visibly, and Gaara glares scorchingly at me.

"Who." It wasn't as much of a question as it was a demand. Ya know? I flinch and nervously pick at a loose thread on my sleeve.

"Hitawchi Oochihwa."

Silence ensues.

"Did she just say who I think she said?" asks Temari surprised, laughter in her voice. Kankuro actually laughs, and even Gaara smirks.

"There is no way that Itachi Uchiha would date a weak little girl like this. I'm not even sure that Uchiha would date anyone. I'm pretty sure he's asexual."  
My mouth drops open and I give Temari an, "Excuse me? What the hell did you just say?" look, complete with the hand on the hip.

She grins.

"You heard me."

"Oh, you're going _down_."

I step forward, totally prepared to knock her out, tie her up, cover her in spices, and wait until Zetsu shows up to feed her to him. Then a hand grabs my arm, and I am pulled behind someone. I glance up and see the now familiar build of Itachi. I smile and hug him from behind.

"Tachi!" I say happily. I hear the girls' sharp intake of breath, and I know that my fellow students are checking my boyfriend out.

I whip around and growl at the chicks in the classroom.

I stop when I realize that there is probably going to be a fight.

"Wait!" I squeak, stepping in front of Itachi. I glance back and forth between the sand people and Itachi, waiting for the fight to start. The jaws theme plays in my head.

"Whoa, wait a minute. Dinner for a week and the guarantee that we wont start a fight says that he will not kiss you in front of everyone," smirks Temari. Gaara hides his smile, but its clearly there, and Kankuro guffaws.

I blush and squeak when Itachi pulls me against him and leans down, gently brushing his lips against mine.

Catcalls are heard, as well as the disbelief in Kankuro's voice when he shouts,

"What the hell?"

I smile into the kiss and Itachi smirks, before pulling back but keeping me pulled against him.

Temari's mouth is hanging open, and Kankuro is unconscious. Gaara looks surprised, but slightly amused.

"So, I like my dinner warm but not hot, I want it on the table by six o'clock, and did I mention you'll be cooking for my whole family?" Its my turn to smirk.

Another week with the sand siblings.

Oh the torture they'll have to endure.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_So, don't expect an update for awhile, cause I have to find my sugar (nerds) and get tons of sleep before I can write a really good chapter. I'll see ya guys next chapter!_

_Reviews are loved and never ever forgotten, flames deleted, and advice taken seriously._

_THANKS GUYS!! Seriously, the support is totally loved.  
_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey guys! I was totally out of inspiration and I had a final due in science (I got 100%!) so I was busy. But I have updated. This chapter actually has something that resembles a plot. I hope you enjoy it!_

_**Disclaimer: I, Hannah of the AWESOME!, do not own Naruto. I only own Itachi, and thats in my dreams. **_

_Carry on then!_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

I sit typing as the siblings are poking around my kitchen, trying to find everything they would need for dinner.

"What is this?" Kankuro asks, pulling out a screen for catching grease.

"Its a bubble blower, dip it in soap and water and let the fun begin!" I roll my eyes and ignore them again.

A minute later, I hear laughing and a bubble pops in my face.

I look at Kankuro and see him dipping the screen in the sink again.

Oh boy.

"Aren't you supposed to be cooking?" I glare at him.

"Geez, what crawled up your butt?"

I smile sweetly, and throw the glass candle holder on the table at him. He ducks and Gaara grabs it before it shatters on the floor. Temari laughs.

"I'm liking you more and more chick."

Grinning, I reply,

"Thanks porky."

Everyone stops, and Kankuro's face turns red from him trying to hold in his laughter.

Temari's face is red from anger.

"What. Did. You. Just. Call. Me." I laugh nervously and say,

"I didn't mean fat! I meant like porcupine, cause your hair reminds me of a porcupine!" I hear Gaara chuckle.

Temari instantly relaxes and smiles.

"Oh! Why didn't you say so! I love porcupines!" She starts humming as she dances around the kitchen.

Wow. She just may be weirder than I am.

Oh wait, I was supposed to remember something.

Oh yeah!

"Oh by the way, Ema is coming over for dinner!" I stand up and do a victory dance.

"Oh, I need to take a shower." I frown when a waft of horse spray enters my nose. I had just put Sampson's fly spray around his eyes so they would leave him alone.

"BRB!" I shout happily, and grab stuff then jump in the bathroom.

After my shower, I realize it was a bad idea to leave them alone in my kitchen. What makes me realize this? I hear a large bang, followed by a swear, and the fire alarm going off.

Rushing out of the bathroom, I slip in the hallway over flour or something. I regain my balance in time to stop and take in everything.

A freaking pot on top of the stove is on fire.

"WHAT THE HELL?! PUT IT OUT YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE NINJA!" No one moves, so I grab the baking soda out of the fridge and throw it on the fire, followed by a wet towel. Turning the stove off, I grab another towel and wave it around in front of the fire detector. The beeping finally stops.

"Temari," I say calmly, "please take over." She nods, looking pale, and takes the towel from me. Kankuro is standing in the middle of the mess. The sink is running over, and there are bubbles everywhere. There is a mixture of flour, water, soap, and spices on the floor. A couple of broken eggs are splattered on the ceiling, of all places. There are marks on the floor where someone slipped, and flour covers Kankuro's butt. He is holding an egg carton.

I take a deep breath and turn off the sink, reaching my arm inside to take the plug out. Slowly, I turn to Kankuro.

"Who did this?" I say very, very calmly.

"Um...well, ya see." I put my hand up and he stops talking.

"Just. Answer. Me." He nervously nods.

"It was kinda my fault."

Thats when I suddenly snap. I grab the set of knives behind me and throw them at him. He dodges pretty well.

"Do you even freakin realize that I will be the one to clean this up you $$hole?! Aren't ninja supposed to be good at everything?!" Overcome with rage, I walk outside and shut the door, then scream as loud as I possibly can. The house is utterly devoid of sound. I feel better now.

When I come back in, I see Kankuro opening windows and doors, and Temari starting to mop up the mess. Gaara grabs my arm and leads me outside.

I quietly follow him as he leads me to the swings in our yard. He makes me sit down.

"Breathe." he orders. I take deep breaths in and out.

"Wait here until one of us comes to get you." I just sit there and he walks back inside.

Once hes gone, I begin to laugh. I laugh until I can't breathe, and I'm laying on the ground. Clutching my stomach, I don't hear Itachi approach until he's standing above me.

He doesn't say anything, but touches my shoulder. I jump, startled, then I recognize him.

"They totally ruined my kitchen." The laughs come again and I shake as I try to repress them.

Itachi stands there awkwardly, not really knowing if he should try to comfort me or laugh with me I guess.

"I'm okay, I just kinda had a weird breakdown thing." I gasp, regaining my breath.

He gives me a beautiful smile. Its small, but its amazing. My inner fangirl squeals with excitement before realizing, "He is all mine." At this point, she laughs at the other voices in my head, which are groaning with depression.

I bite my lip, thinking about Kankuro. I feel bad for yelling at him now.

Sighing, I turn towards Itachi.

"You wanna come in?" He nods slightly and follows me as I walk in.

Everyone stops moving when I enter, and Gaara gives me a questioning look.

"Ok, look, I'm really sorry for losing it. I shouldn't have said those things, and I realize I was wrong." I scuff the floor with my toes, not looking up.

Temari laughs.

"Its ok! We were just worried that you would stay mad. And we are super sorry about the, uh, mess." I giggle, feeling better.

"Oh, and Kankuro, I'm sorry for throwing knives at you." I point my index fingers together and stare determinedly at them in a very Hinata moment.

He laughs.

"I's ok. You've got really good aim." I laugh with him.

I grab the stove cleaner and begin the long process of making it look presentable. We work quietly. The whole time, I feel Itachi's eyes on me.

Once the kitchen is spotless, I sigh. Its already 5:30, what could we make that is quick and easy?

"Alright guys, I'm going to show you how to make an amazing stir fry that everyone loves."

When we finish, forty minutes later, Ema is there chatting to Itachi. I say to because Itachi is just nodding and his only reply is "hn." We set the table and call everyone in to eat, and Itachi decides to stay for dinner.

Finally, my family is seated at the table, my mom and stepdad in town with one of my brothers.

So, its me, Matt, my brother Jacob, Ema, Kankuro, Temari, Itachi, and Gaara.

Uh-oh.

"Nanna? Could you please get me the sweet and sour sauce?" Matt asks.

I nod and jump up to get it, getting the soy sauce with it.

For the first few minutes, its completely silent. Thanks to my amazing culinary skills.

Then,

"So, which one of you is my sister's boyfriend?" I choke on my rice at Matt's seemingly casual question. Once I stop coughing up food and blushing, Matt looks around, still expecting the answer.

Itachi nods his head at Matt.

Matt looks him up and down.

"How old are you?" he sounds surprised.

"Matt!" I growl. I kinda don't want to know how old Itachi is. I mean, I totally love him and all, but that may just dampen the excitement. Besides, thats rude.

"What? I think I have a right to know!" Matt says.

"Excuse me? Alright then Matt. Who are you dating right now?" He gives me a look that says, what?

"Abra."

"Alright, how old is she?" He rolls his eyes.

"Fine. Nineteen."

"Now do you see? Its perfectly okay to talk about people when they're not around but not in front of them like that!" Everyone stops and stares at me.

"What?!" Itachi chuckles and Temari laughs.

"Thats gossip," says Jacob.

"Uh, no its not. Its not like I'm saying anything bad." Jacob rolls his eyes.

I divert the question.

"Ema, are you still single?"

She nods. "Yup! And I'm totally freakin happy."

I smile and nod.

"Thats great! Now who here do you think is hot?" She blushes and Matt laughs.

Ema and I lean over our plates and start whispering. Every now and then we giggle, casting the people in the room glances.

"WHAT?!" I screech finally.

"But he's per-UMPH!" she puts her hand over my mouth and glares at me.

"No hes not! I'll have you know he is just into literature." I roll my eyes but nod.

"Whatever you say."

After that, silence ensues. Ema starts bouncing in her chair.

Soon, I start to bounce.

Suddenly, we both stop and look at each other.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" she asks. I grin widely and nod.

We open our mouths, and she starts singing Kickapoo while I start singing the Zelda Theme song by System of a Down.

We both stop and look at each other.

"Thats not what I was thinking!" we say at the same time. Then we laugh. (BTW. We have the exact same laugh) This makes us laugh harder. Finally, we are both gasping for breath and our brothers get up and leave, shaking their heads.

Its totally craziness when you put me and Ema together. Absolute craziness.

After cleaning up the dishes, we retire to the living room. I cuddle up to Itachi on the couch, and Ema sits on the floor with her back to the couch. Everyone else grabs a seat and we settle in to watch Monty Python and the Holy Grail.

Ema and I say the words with the movie. Itachi chuckles when I sing along with Sir Robin's minstrels.

"He is not at all afraid to be killed in nasty ways! Brave, brave, brave, brave Sir Robin!"

I fall asleep on Itachi's chest during the movie.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey guys! I know the updates aren't normal, but thats to be expected when I just wrote this for inspiration. But thanks to all of you who love me and review! I got this really good idea, and I'm gonna do it! You can't know what it is until the end of this chapter. You'll see!!_

_**Disclaimer: In my dreams, Itachi is ALL MINE! But, since we are in the real world, I don't own anything to do with Naruto. I just own Matt, Ema, and Kiko(me). Then again, they are based on friends/family. So, I don't technically own them either. **_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I wake up, Itachi is gone and I'm laying on my bed.

Glancing at the clock, I note its 1:48 with a groan.

I pass back out.

– - - - - - - –

Beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-be- "Ahh!" I scream, jumping up and smacking my alarm clock.

I mumble slightly and sigh.

"Purple cats, fluffy turtles, and flying cows. Thats original."

Someone beside me clears their throat, and I jump up, grabbing a bottle of lotion and holding in front of me like a weapon.

Kakashi raises an eyebrow at me.

"Oh, hey." I say, laughing nervously.

He shakes his head slightly.

"You're Kiko, right?" he asks.

I nod.

"Thats me!"

"Well, I'm not quite sure how I managed this, but I tried to use a substitution jutsu and now I'm here."

I blink, then laugh.

"That sucks!"

We both stand there awkwardly for a minute, before he says,

"So, what now?"

I bite my lip, then sigh.

"Well, I should warn you. I am currently dating Itachi Uchiha, and my best friend, who stayed the night and I have no clue where she is, has a crush on you."

He tenses when I say Itachi's name, and sighs when he hears that Ema has a crush on him.

"Another fangirl."

"Hey!! There is absolutely nothing wrong with being a fangirl. Well, for you there would be. But thats besides the point!"

Kakashi chuckles at my super smart defense.

"Kiko! I fou-" Ema stops when she sees Kakashi.

Kakashi raises his eyebrows, managing to look surprised through the mask.

"Is this your friend?"

"Yup! Thats Ema!"

Kakashi takes her hand and kisses it through the mask.

"Its a pleasure to meet such a beautiful young woman."

Ema giggles.

"Oh stop it," she says halfheartedly.

There is a poof! -which I've gotten used to hearing- and Hidan appears.

"How the fuck did I get here! Again!"

Ahh. Potty mouth.

Now, Itachi walks into the room, wearing only his training pants, and his hair is wet.

I feel myself go gooey over the appearance of my uber-hot boyfriend.

Kakashi and Hidan glare at each other, then give a surprised blink when Itachi walks over, slipping his arms around my waist. I smile up at him, and lean my head against his HOT chest.

"Bliss," I breathe.

"What the fuck?!" Hidan shouts.

Ema smacks his arm, and stalks out of the room.

"She hates it when people cuss." I explain, grinning. Kakashi follows after a brief hesitation.

Hidan growls.

"Stupid bitc-" I throw the bottle of lotion in my hand at him, and it hits him in the face.

"Ow! I'll kill you!" Hidan takes a step forward but stops when Itachi pushes me behind him and gives him the infamous Uchiha glare.

Matt steps in my room, takes note of Itachi's defensive position, and cracks his knuckles while also glaring our family patented glare at Hidan.

"Touch my sister, and you die." Matt snarls.

Hidan stutters,

"I wa-wasn't g-going to t-touch her man! I s-swear!" Matt steps forward, still glaring, and Hidan chooses this point to disappear.

Matt eyes Itachi, and nods his approval.

"You're not too bad, man. Not too bad." Matt leaves, and I sigh.

Weird. I haven't heard Ema say anything lately.

I walk out to the kitchen, Itachi following me with a hand on my waist, and find a note on the table.

_Kiko,_

_I went to the Narutoverse with Kakashi. How freakin cool is that?! You should have Itachi bring you and Matt!_

_Hope to see you soon!_

_Ema_

I blink. Hmm. Seeing the Naruto people on their own turf, and wreaking havoc.

I grin. Itachi, who read the note over my shoulder. Smiles softly.

"Let's go," he whispers.

"Oh Matt!" I call in a sing-song voice.

"What?"

"What do you say we go on a little vacation?"

"Hell yeah!"

And thats how we end up in the Narutoverse.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_So my super awesome idea is revealed!! I'm going to the Narutoverse with Ema and Matt! -cheers- _

_That, however, will not be in this story. It'll be in the sequel I write for this story. _

_Be on the look out for **Strangers in the Narutoverse**!_

_THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING!! I LOVE YOU GUYS! Almost as much as I love Itachi._

_lol See ya guys!  
_


	8. Tis a note For sequel

Just wanted you all to know that the first chapter of the sequel is now up!!!

I was bored so I wrote it. Beware, it is not as random as it was. But I still liked it.

THIS IS SPARTA!!

Enjoy. :)

Kiko~


End file.
